James, The Hunter Of Time
by PercyFan191
Summary: Artemis vowed never to fall in love, but then she met Mike, and I happened. Now Kronos is living inside me because Artemis promised him my body so no one would know. Now I have to handle a quest a bully and feelings toward my best friend. I don't own PJO.
1. Savanna torches the gym

Savanna torches the gym

As a teenager, there are a few things you don't want to hear. Examples are "James, your failing math", "James, I have good news and bad news", or "James, you need braces", but I don't tend to hear these things very often. I hear "James, the tests came back positive", "James, you have a tumor in your arm", and, wait for it, "James, you have no future." And those aren't what normal 14 year-olds tend to hear. My name is James Parkinson, but everyone calls me Sparx. I live in Savanna, Georgia, and wouldn't you know, my best friends name is Savanna. I watch as her bike pulls into our driveway and she dismounts. Me and Savanna have known each other for years, and we do everything together. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her mud-brown eyes were wild with excitement. I go to the door, but before I get there, Savanna is already pounding at the door. "James, get your bike and follow me to school, NOW!" Okay, no one calls me Sparx, but it is a pretty cool nick name. "Why?" I ask her "Just come on!"

As we ride our bikes to school, I see why Savanna was panicking

There is a gaping hole in the gymnasium wall.

"I'll explain on the way." Savanna said.

"Where are we going?" I ask her

"First, we'll investigate, and then I'll take you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Where?" I ask her. All this was to confusing. "Look, we'll investigate the gym, and I'll explain everything later." "I wish later was now." I grumble. Then I blink, and we're in the gym, and Savanna is putting a bunch of weird stuff in her bag. "Did you get all that?" she asked. Suddenly, memories came flooding back, and I realized I agreed to go to some camp with my best friend because I had a parent that was a Greek God. "I think so." I respond sheepishly. "Savanna, did we just jump in time?" I ask. Well, I have godly blood, I probably have super powers. "You did, now do it again." "What?" Savanna interlocked her fingers with mine. "Transport us into the future about 4 hours" When I opened my eyes, I of course knew everything about camp, and I knew another thing. Savanna had told me before we left, she torched the evidence I was there. That probably meant the whole gym was a crisp in the middle of the school. And the last thing is, I think I enjoyed it when Savanna grabbed my hand.


	2. Savanna quotes the future

Savanna quotes the future

So I've been here for 2 weeks, and now I'm pretty sure I'm used to everything.

I have 2 new friends, Meghan and Josh, and I don't feint when I see Chiron (He's a centaur, and I have a feinting problem)

I realized that I'm in deep water with a girl named Alix in the Apollo cabin, and I was not supposed to be born.

You see, my mom claimed me, but it turned out my mom is Artemis.

Artemis promised Kronos, the only one that knew of my existence, my bodily form so that the Gods would not destroy her (They have ways, trust me)

The only reason I can jump through time is because Kronos is merging with my body, and I must get him out.

But let's focus on things in the present. Tonight is Capture the Flag.

Being the only one in a cabin, I get to merge with any cabin I want, so I'm merging with Demeter, because it's Savanna's cabin.

As I prepare for capture the flag, I look around the room. The silk silver walls seemed to gleam in the moonlight, and I felt oddly… strong

Savanna greets me on the playing field, and I look at the other cabins joining us.

Athena and Ares. A lethal combination. Not just to Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite, but to our team as well. As my almost white hair shines in the moonlight, I turn to Meghan on the other side of me.

Meghan is in the Athena cabin and she has blonde hair like me, just a lot darker.

"Can you give me any tips?" I ask her

"Stay away from Alix, because last time I faced her, she broke my arm, and my ankle." Meghan responded

"And James,"

"What?"

"I see the way you look at Savanna."

I turn to look at Savanna and she's talking to a girl from her cabin. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she turns to me. I meet her eyes and quickly turn away. "Tell her." Meghan insisted, but I couldn't risk our friendship.

As we charge to get the flag, I guard the river with Meghan and Josh.

"So, when are you gonna tell Savanna you like her?" asked Josh. He was from the Hephaestus cabin

"I can't, I she doesn't like me then I lose her altogether." I explain quickly

"Head's up, it's Alix!" cried Meghan. I looked, and sure enough, Alix's fiery red hair was flying toward us

"We can't take her, run!" yelled Josh

"I can fight, just you watch." I reply

"James, she's gonna kill you!" Meghan yelled

"Maybe, but I'm just as good as her!"

"KEEP DREAMIN'!" came a scream behind me, and then everything froze

As I turn around, I see Alix frozen in time, in mid-swing with her sword in her right hand

I move to Meghan and Josh's frozen bodies and move them out of the way

Then I unfreeze time, and Alix falls into the river. She gets up and looks at me with anger, and we engage in a fight

I somehow get the upper hand and force her into the water. I look up and see that Meghan and Josh weren't able to keep a few of the Hermes kids away, and they had our flag.

I was an excellent archer, but an arrow wouldn't stop them.

I didn't have enough strength to freeze time again, but I had an idea.

I pulled out my bow and told Meghan to tie Alix to a tree. (Alix is unconscious)

I put my sword in the bow and pull it back.

The full moon gave me strength to make my plan work, and I shot my sword at the flag

It flies out of their hands and lands 20 feet away, and by this time Savanna has brought the flag over, and we win.

Chiron's booming voice rings over the crowd "SAVANNA HAYS, SEE THE ORACLE IMMEADIATELY!"

Savanna runs to the Big House and I watch her shadow fly across the windows

I turn to Josh and ask "What's the Oracle?"

"She's a mummy in a hippie dress that lives in the attic."

"She gives a prophecy to someone whenever they are chosen for a quest." Said Meghan

"So, Savanna's gonna leave?" I ask

"Well, when you go on a quest you usually take 2 partners with you to help" said Josh

"Unless the Oracle tells you otherwise." Meghan added

Just then Savanna runs out of the Big House and sits by the camp fire

"Savanna, what did the Oracle say?"

Savanna stood and quoted the prophecy she heard: "Four shall venture through the Valley of the Lost, one shall pay a timely cost. The forbidden one will lose a soul, the forbidden one's love will take its toll. And the Hunter of Time will succeed in his journey, only to live in trouble and worry."

"SO WHO ARE YOU GONNA TAKE?" shouted one of her brothers

Her only reply was "Meghan, Josh, James, pack your bags. We're going on a trip."


End file.
